castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Tiers
Not all characters are programmed equally. The characters' differences are so significant it can make the difference between destroying bosses' health on insane mode in seconds with S rank characters, or getting stuck on the last few bosses on normal mode with E rank characters. If you notice, all the characters with the best magic end up on top. That's because they only differ by magic, and nothing else (with the exceptions of Green Knight and Ninja). Notice that the top-tier characters are mostly boss slayers and/or have good crowd control, or have unique and special magic move-sets that enable them to do stuff other characters can't (Take Saracen and Bear's tornado juggle for example). The E and some of the D rank characters' magic is rather poor, which means that if you want to use them effectively then you'll be stuck with juggling and arrow spamming, which is just stuff all the other characters can do, and it's no fun if your character isn't even unique. Character's mage types in Latin and/or Greek will be added just for fun =S Rank= 1) Fencer 18 Points (SS+++++++++++++++++++++++++) Advantages 5 - Highest splash damage output yet at the same time the most economical for XP grinding 5 - Splash stays out for a while 4 - 28 hits per splash cast 3 - Splash reaches above, below, and behind the player 2 - Splash provides great cover and can be used as a trap Disadvantages 1 - Splash does slightly reduced damage Mage Aichomancer 1) Industrialist 18 Points (SS+++++++++++++++++++++++++) Advantages 5 - Highest splash damage output yet at the same time the most economical for XP grinding 5 - Splash stays out for a while 4 - 28 hits per splash cast 3 - Splash reaches above, below, and behind the player 2 - Splash provides great cover and can be used as a trap Disadvantages 1 - Splash does slightly reduced damage Mage Aichomancer 1) Iceskimo 18 Points (SS+++++++++++++++++++++++++) Advantages 5 - Infinite XXXY 5 - Ice/Non-elemental combo allows for the invention of the greatest amount of unique combos 4 - Splash and XXXY freezes normal enemies 3 - Dynamic element 3 - Freezing resets enemies' hit counters 1 - projectile is quick Disadvantages 2 - Less hits on bosses 1 - Expensive splash Mage Chionocryomancer 4) Blue Knight 18 Points (SS+++++++++++++++++++++++++) Advantages 5 - Infinite XXXY 5 - Freezes normal enemies 3 - Air magic allows safe landing from juggles and greatly enhances crowd control 3 - Freezing allows for the invention of many unique combos 3 - Freezing resets hit counter 2 - Can use splash in air Disadvantages 2 - Less hits on bosses 1 - Expensive splash Mage Cryomancer 5) Ninja 12 Points (SS+) Advantages 5 - Faster melee 3 - More hits on bosses 3 - Splash is quick 1 - Projectile is quick Disadvantages None Mage Sciomancer 5) Saracen 12 Points (SS+) Advantages 5 - Splash, projectile, and air projectile allow for the invention of unique combos 3 - Projectile has extreme upwards knockback 3 - Can use splash in air 2 - Can move during splash 2 - Splash can critical hit Disadvantages 3 - Movement during splash is very slow Mage Amathoslilapsomancer 7) Fire Demon 10 Points (SS) Advantages 5 - Fire damage over time 3 - Splash is quick 2 - Splash has extra knockback Disadvantages None Mage Drakonomancer 7) Pink Knight 10 Points (SS) Advantages 4 - Splash has the longest range and is fully upgraded by the time 15 points are allocated 3 - Splash stun locks normal enemies for short amount of time 2 - 16 splash hits 2 - Projectile can critical hit 2 - Splash has high range Disadvantages 2 - Less hits on bosses 1 - Expensive splash Mage Iridomancer 7) Green Knight 10 Points (SS) Advantages 5 - Poison damage over time 3 - Splash is quick 2 - DoT effect 3x more potent than fire Disadvantages None Mage Iotoximancer 7 Bear 10 Points (S) Advantages 4 - Splash and air projectile allow for the invention of unique combos 3 - Can use splash in air 2 - Can move during splash 2 - Splash can critical hit Disadvantages 3 - Movement during splash is very slow Mage Anemolilapsomancer =A Rank= 11) Alien 8 Points (A) Advantages 3 - Splash has infinite range 3 - XXXY and splash do fire damage over time 3 - Splash has extreme knockback 2 - Splash does increased damage 2 - Splash fires quickly 2 - One of the cheapest splash in the game 1 - Projectile is quick Disadvantages 4 - Can only carry Alien Gun 4 - Projectile does drastically reduced damage Mage Xenomancer 11) Orange Knight 8 Points (A) Advantages 5 - Fire damage over time 3 - Splash has the highest range 2 - Splash has extra knockback Disadvantages 2 - less hits on bosses Mage Pyromancer =B Rank= 13) Royal Guard 6 Points (B) Advantages 4 - Projectile hits multiple enemies 2 - Projectile has extreme knockback 2 - Projectile does fire damage over time 1 - Projectile Breaks Cracked Walls Disadvantages 3 - Splash has medium delay Mage Atomosomancer 13) Conehead 6 Points (B) Advantages 4 - Projectile hits multiple enemies 2 - Projectile has extreme knockback 2 - Projectile does fire damage over time 1 - Projectile Breaks Cracked Walls Disadvantages 3 - Splash has medium delay Mage Atomosomancer 13) Brute 6 Points (B) Advantages 3 - Splash is quick 3 - More hits on bosses Disadvantages None Mage Botanomancer 13) Snakey 6 Points (B) Advantages 3 - Splash is quick 3 - More hits on bosses Disadvantages None Mage Botanomancer 13) Necromancer 6 Points (B) Advantages 3 - Splash is quick 3 - Splash can start juggles 3 - Downwards air projectile has infinite range 1 - Projectile is quick Disadvantages 2 - Less hits on bosses 2 - Splash sometimes has hitbox issues Mage Necromancer =C Rank= 18) Gray Knight 3 Points © Advantages 4 - Projectile hits multiple enemies 2 - Projectile has extreme knockback 2 - Projectile does fire damage over time 1 - Projectile Breaks Cracked Walls Disadvantages 3 - Worst XXXY 3 - Splash has medium delay Mage Subatomosomancer 18) King 3 Points © Advantages 5 - Splash heals allies Disadvantages 2 - Weak against crowds Mage Tyrranomancer =D Rank= 20) Skeleton 0 Points (D) Advantages None Disadvantages None Mage Demonomancer 20) Cult Minion 0 Points (D) Advantages None Disadvantages None Mage Nyctomancer 20) Barbarian 0 Points (D) Advantages 3 - Splash is Quick Disadvantages 2 - Less hits on bosses 1 - Splash has small delay Mage Traumatomancer 20) Killer Beekeeper 0 Points (D) Advantages 3 - Splash is quick 2 - Splash hits enemies in the air Disadvantages 2 - Less hits on bosses 2 - One splash segment can't hit the same enemy(s) twice 1 - Splash has small delay Mage Apimancer =E Rank= 24) Thief -3 Points (E) Advantages None Disadvantages 3 - Splash has medium delay Mage Kleptomancer 24) Peasant -3 Points (E) Advantages None Disadvantages 3 - Splash has medium delay Mage Farmamancer 24) Civilian -3 Points (E) Advantages None Disadvantages 3 - Splash has medium delay Mage Farmamancer 24) Stove Face -3 Points (E) Advantages None Disadvantages 3 - Splash has medium delay Mage Selenomancer 24) Open Faced Gray Knight -3 Points (E) Advantages None Disadvantages 3 - Splash has medium delay Mage Ommetamancer 29) Red Knight -6 Points (F) Advantages 5 - Splash stun locks normal enemies for the duration of time it's held for and rapidly damages enemies Disadvantages 3 - worst XXXY 3 - Slow mana regeneration 2 - Splash doesn't hold beefies completely still 2 - Splash does moderately reduced damage 1 - Unable to move while casting splash 0 - "has a small wiener" ~Shlong Pocket Mage Astrakeraunomancer 29) Blacksmith -6 Points (F) Advantages 2 - Can use splash in air 1 - Projectile does fire damage over time Disadvantages 5 - Drastically less hits on bosses 2 - Splash has no effects so using in air is like normal characters' for half the damage 2 - Splash is slow 0 - Is a furry -- why else would he wear antlers? Mage Batrachomancer =F Rank= 29) Hatty Hattington -6 Points (F) Advantages 1 - Dynamic land/air projectile Disadvantages 5 - Splash has large delay 2 - splash delay is large enough to take damage before enemies are hit 0 - That's what she s- er, well... 0 - Can't spell "peeslosh" 0 - Can't make toast 0 - Has diabeetus 0 - Has a tendency to cry in the middle of battle Mage Cetamancer Grading system Advantages and disadvantages are ranked by relevancy on a scale from 1-5. 5 is the most relevant and 1 is the least relevant. The points will be added up (advantages will be positive, disadvantages will be negative), and the characters with higher scores will be ranked higher. If an aspect of a character is equally an advantage and a disadvantage, it will not be listed. All characters in D rank have 0 points. They serve as the standard baseline characters that don't have as many bells and whistles as those above, but don't lack any like those below. They're equipped well enough to do what's required of them, and nothing more. Relevancy 0 - Aichomancer is trolling 1 - Almost no relevancy 2 - Low relevancy 3 - Moderately relevant 4 - High relevancy 5 - Very relevant Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier Lists Category:Insane Mode Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains [[Category: